memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck
The Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck was a type of truck, powered by an internal combustion engine, made on Earth by the American automobile Dodge company during the mid-20th century for use by both civilians as well as the American military. In an alternate timeline, caused by the Temporal Cold War and in which the Eastern seaboard of the United States of America was under German occupation, a military version of the Half-Ton truck was in 1944 seen abandoned in a Brooklyn, New York City street in front of Alicia Travers' apartment building, where Jonathan Archer of was hiding out after his escape from the SS. ( ) A short time thereafter, the American Resistance utilized a civilian version of the truck, "borrowed" from the local Corders Company (as indicated on its doors) to transport its fighters for the assault on the facility where the Na'kuhl were constructing a temporal conduit. ( ) In October 1957, a Vulcan survey ship crashed in the vicinity of Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania, USA and its two survivors, Mestral and T'Mir, realized they were stuck on the planet for awhile. In order to survive they decided to blend in with the local population, and dressed in local attire they wandered into the small town of Carbon Creek. At that time still unbeknownst to the two wayward Vulcans, one of the very first Earth vehicles they encountered, was an early civilian model Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck. ( ) Appendices Background information For the "Storm Front" two-part episode, the scenes with the Dodge military trucks were filmed on Thursday on the Paramount Pictures "New York Street" backlot standing set. The scenes with the by the Resistance used civilian truck were filmed on Wednesday 28 July (daytime scenes) and on Tuesday (nighttime scenes) in the alley behind Paramount Stage 9. http://www.dailytrek.de/?p=3333 A very successful model, the four-wheel drive Dodge Half-Ton "C-Series" Pickup Truck was introduced in 1939 and continued production through 1947. With the outbreak of World War II the model was converted to a military version in a variety of roles, and these were in production from 1941 until 1945. The civilian versions in particular with its distinctive front, have struck a cord with car collectors, becoming sought after collector items, and numerous units ended up in private collections, including the rented ones in the Star Trek productions. Its history did not end with cessation of production in 1947, as its basic design served as the basis for all the pickup models Dodge produced afterwards. One of its descendants became the Dodge Ram, which also has made appearances in Star Trek productions. In the 1930s and 1940s Dodge used a code to designate their truck types; a capital letter to indicate the year of introduction of a model, followed by a capital letter to indicate the load capacity, and optionally, for the military in particular, an one, or two digit numerical to indicate a particular version of a model. "WC4" for example (the one featured in "Storm Front"), stood for a winch-equipped model introduced in 1941, with a half-ton load capacity for use as a gun towing munitions carrier. A bit confusingly perhaps, the "W' was continued from 1941 onward, whereas the "C" was also retained to indicate the ¾, as well as the 1.5 ton (such as the Dodge WC63 truck, which had also made an appearance in "Storm Front, Part II") load carrying models. The in the Star Trek episodes featured trucks can be identified as follows, * : Dodge 1941 WC4, the bulbous engine bonnet being the identifying feature. http://imcdb.org/vehicle_96871-Dodge-1-2-Ton-WC.html * : Dodge 1946 WC (meaning that the model use in the episode was, strictly speaking, somewhat of a minor anachronism) http://imcdb.org/vehicle_96876-Dodge-WC-1946.html * : Dodge 1939 TC (original model) http://imcdb.org/vehicle_96866-Dodge-WC-1941.html External links * *Dodge Trucks: 1939-1947 at PickupTrucks.com Category:Earth vehicles